El nombre del amor
by Jenn1035
Summary: El diccionario describe el amor como un "sentimiento que experimenta una persona hacia otra a la que se le desea todo lo bueno." Pero para Amatis Graymark, el amor solo tenía un nombre: Stephen Herondale.


Bien, asi que, aqui estoy de nuevo... Esta vez con otro fic de TMI. Tengo una loca obsesión con esos libros y simplemente no puedo dejar de amarlos :D

No se que tan bueno resulte ser, porque la verdad soy nueva en esto de escribir fics así que lo dejo a su criterio.

**Disclaimer: **Desafortunadamente, la ultima vez que revisé no me llamo Cassandra Clare así que los personajes no me pertenecen (hasta ahora, buajajajaja ;) pero ya veremos...) y la trama original tampoco. Yo solo me divierto un rato con ellos.

Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Acheronta Movebo

* * *

Qué es el amor?

Una pregunta que puede parecer sencilla, torpe incluso, pero puede ser una de las preguntas mas complejas que existan.

Para unos, amor es igual a la amistad; para otros, amor es el equivalente a la atracción, algo únicamente físico; para otros, mas inocentes el amor es "cunado mi papi le da un beso a mi mami". Amor es sacrificio, amor es honestidad, amor es perdón, amor es confianza, amor es honestidad, amor puede ser muchas cosas y significar muchas más.

El diccionario describe el amor como un "sentimiento que experimenta una persona hacia otra a la que se le desea todo lo bueno."

Pero para Amatis Graymark, el amor solo tenía un nombre: Stephen Herondale.

Había sido amor a primera vista.

Mas que mariposas en el estómago, Amatis había sentido un torbellino de abejas. Su respiración se había acelerado y su corazón se había detenido por un segundo, antes de retomar un ritmo acelerado, que solo adquiría en presencia de él.

Stephen Herondale se hallaba justo frente a ella, alto, musculoso, con sus hipnotizantes ojos azules y su cabello dorado. Ella lo había estado observando durante semanas, atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, buscándolo con la mirada entre la multitud de jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras, pertenecientes al Círculo de Valentine, que se reunían el último Lunes de cada mes en el bosque, para escuchar hablar a su líder.

Amatis era muy observadora y, al ser hermana del segundo al mando en el Círculo, podía acceder mas fácilmente a la información que necesitaba. Ella se fijaba en los detalles en que nadie mas reparaba; veía como la ceja derecha de Stephen se alzaba ligeramente cuando este estaba molesto o cómo él torcía la boca cuando tenía una pregunta. Veía la postura relajada y a la vez recta de sus hombros, como los de alguien que está al mando, pero que se muestra amable con los demás, al igual que en ese momento.

"¿Estas bien?"

Ella le había arrojado una castaña a su hermano, pero accidentalmente le había dado a Stephen en la nuca. Este se había encogido y se había dado la vuelta, dispuesto a lanzarle una castaña de vuelta a quienquiera que hubiera empezado, pero se había congelado al ver a Amatis cubriendo su boca con una mano para evitar un ataque de risa, sus ojos azules llenos de sorpresa y su cabello castaño atado firmemente en una coleta. Sin duda, Amatis era verdaderamente hermosa.

"Estoy bien Amatis, no hay por que preocuparse; excepto por tu puntería." Respondió el, burlonamente.

"Pues tal vez quieras enseñarme. ¿O acaso temes que pueda resultar siendo mejor que tu?" Amatis se agachó para recoger mas castañas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

"Eso jamás, Graymark." Stephen hizo lo mismo y, antes de siquiera pensarlo, ambos se estaban arrojando castañas a diestra y siniestra como si aún tuvieran diez años, riendo y tratando de usar los árboles como escudos.

Amatis había pegado grititos como una niña cada vez que una castaña la alcanzaba y esto solo hacía reír aún mas a Stephen.

A partir de ese día, ambos se encontraron varias veces, en distintos lugares y en distintas ocasiones. Su camaradería fue creciendo cada día mas, convirtiéndose en amistad, que el tiempo transformaría en algo mas.

Ella se encontró a si misma enamorándose de él cada vez mas, desesperada porque él no parecía corresponderle, hasta ese día en que le robó su primer beso.

Amatis no lo vio venir, pero fue tan inesperado como hermoso. Los labios de Stephen presionados contra los suyos, moviéndose al compás de una melodía que solo ellos dos parecían conocer, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, mientras él posaba una mano en la cadera de ella y la otra detrás de su nuca.

Fue el mejor primer beso que Amatis imaginó.

Pocos meses después se estaban besando de nuevo; ella con un vestido dorado y ambos con las runas permanentes en sus brazos y sobre sus corazones, marcando la unión entre ambos, sin saber que el lazo se rompería pronto.

Amatis maldijo esa noche fatal, maldijo a Valentine y maldijo a su hermano Lucian, que acababa de ser mordido por un Hombre Lobo. Pasó el resto del mes siguiente rogándole al Ángel por que su hermano no se transformara, pero sus súplocas fueron inútiles. Lucian respondió al llamado de la luna y salió a cazar. La mañana siguiente, con el corazón en la mano, Amatis tuvo que obligarlo a marcharse.

"Vete Lucian. Ya no perteneces aquí, ya no eres uno de nosotros. Has perdido el derecho de llamarte mi hermano y no quiero volver a verte jamás. Vete, antes de que tenga que matarte yo misma." Las palabras eran como puñales clavándose en su corazón, quemando su garganta, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Valentine quedó abandonado en un rincón de su corazón, al separarla de su esposo. Había logrado convencer a Stephen de que estar casado con la hermana de un Subterráneo lo afectaría y si él quería ser el segundo al mando en el Círculo debía abandonarla. Fue por eso que Stephen contrajo matrimonio con Celine Montclaire.

Amatis no tuvo mas remedio que asistir, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas al ver a la novia trazar las runas sobre aquellas otras que ella había dibujado y que seguían ahí, burlándose de ella, recordándole el amor que había perdido. Ella lloró un mar de lágrimas esa noche, sabiendo que ahora estaba sola. Pero a pesar de su traición, Amatis nunca dejó de amar a Stephen, pues entendía que, al igual que ella, no tuvo otra opción.

Los años pasaron, trayendo con ellos mas recuerdos.

El día que Ella supo de la muerte de Stephen, estuvo tentada a quitarse la vida, en aquel preciso lugar en que todo había comenzado, pero debía ser fuerte, por su difunto amor, porque sabía que él la veía desde los cielos y querría que ella fuera feliz. Amatis sabía que era imposible, sabía que no podría alcanzar la felicidad si no estaba con él, pero lo intentaría, por Stephen.

Su hermano era tal como lo recordaba, una versión masculina de ella misma. Y lloró de nuevo por haber perdido a otro de sus amores, su hermano, pero lloró aún mas cuando le fue devuelto a sus brazos, jurándose a si misma nunca mas dejarlo ir.

En aquel momento, en que Clary había dibujado la runa en el salón de los Acuerdos, su corazón había comenzado a latir desbocadamente, sus ojos abiertos como platos, un grito ahogado escapando de sus labios y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Porque Stephen se hallaba justo frente a ella, sonriendo como solo lo hacía cuando estaba a su lado. Intentando desesperadamente congelar ese instante, ella grabó cada detalle en su memoria, grabando a fuego en su mente la imagen de aquel que había sido su marido. Fueron los segundos mas felices que tuvo en mucho tiempo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Amatis sintió que su amor seguía a su lado, cuidando de ella.

Debía admitir que lo sospechaba, siempre lo había hecho, pero ahora que estaba confirmado, Amatis, que siempre se fijaba en los pequeños detalles, podía ver a su amor reflejado en aquel joven. Su cabello dorado, la postura arrogante, el mismo tono de voz. Jace era realmente parecido a su padre. La caja, con los únicos recuerdos que ella guardaba de Stephen, fue a parar a manos de Jace, porque nadie era mas digno de su contenido que él.

Millones de recuerdos cruzaron por su cabeza, la guerra de castañas, Stephen enseñándole a arrojar manzanas contra un árbol, su hermano, y ese primer beso que él le había robado. Todas sus memorias pasando ante sus ojos, mientras la sangre de demonio invadía sus venas y su corazón se oscurecía, enterrando a la Amatis que había sido antes, el demonio en su interior apoderándose de ella.

Para Amatis, el amor tenía un nombre: Stephen Herondale. El Hombre de su vida, el único al que había amado de verdad. Pero él ya no estaba.


End file.
